La guerra (no) ha terminado
by filbuster
Summary: Draco Malfoy es extremadamente Slytherin y Hermione Granger indudablemente Gryffindor. Lo curioso de los extremos, es que a veces acaban tocándose.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JKR.

* * *

 **La guerra (no) ha terminado.**

 _Lo curioso de los extremos, es que a veces acaban tocándose._

 **Capítulo I**

 ** _10 puntos menos para Slytherin, por no saber distinguir entre estar loco y volverse loco_**

Es su madre la que lo encuentra temblando con la carta de su sentencia en las manos.

Hace dos años que el señor tenebroso se mató a sí mismo, _se niega a darle el mérito a Potter, por mucho que la comunidad mágica se empeñe en lo contrario_ , y hace medio año que fue condenado a hacer servicios a la comunidad. Lleva seis meses pensando que simplemente va a tener que pagar unos cuantos galeones de más. Pero no, sorprendentemente no quieren dinero, quieren lo único que Draco no quiere darles. Aparte de su suave y sedoso pelo rubio.

—¿Draco? —pregunta su madre con la voz hecha un nudo —. ¿Va todo bien?

Draco asiente, aún tiembla, si es de ira o de miedo no lo sabe.

Narcisa le quita la carta de las manos, esperando leer algo terrible. Cuando termina la carta lo mira confundido, la pregunta en su mirada es obvia. No sabe cuál es el problema.

—Psicomago —murmura— . Tengo que ir a terapia.

Su madre lo mira con una ceja alzada llena de críticas, se parece tanto a él en ese momento, que Draco podría reírse si no acabara de leer que está obligado por el ministerio de magia a ir a terapia. A TERAPIA. Draco Malfoy y terapia.

—No estoy loco.

La ceja de su madre baja rápido y sus ojos parecen llenarse de lágrimas por un momento. Se recompone enseguida y carraspea. Los Malfoy no lloran, o al menos no en público, a no ser que estén en la batalla final o Voldemort se haya instalado en su casa y en su alma. Que entonces sí que suelen soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla.

—No estás loco—confirma —. Pero lo necesitas, Draco—Y es esa última frase la que marca su sentencia y no ninguna carta. Es su madre, a la que por una vez escoge hacer caso. Su madre y no su padre, la que le salva del peor enemigo que tiene, la vergüenza.

De pequeño, solía jugar a ser mortífago. Como quién juega a ser medimago, o cuidador de dragones. Quién iba a pensar que con dieciséis años iba a conseguir hacer realidad ese sueño. Un sueño cojunudo dónde un psicótico con cara aplastada lo tortura solo porque no consigue matar a un crío con gafas. _Maravilloso_. Lo de las gafas lo considera un dato importante a tener en cuenta, con un hechizo en condiciones se resuelven fácilmente los problemas de visión, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Menos el idiota de Harry Potter y Dumbledore, que seguro que las llevaba porque le hacían parecer un viejo asquerosamente adorable.

Draco tuvo la mala suerte de no reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas antes de hacerlas. Ya pensaba su padre por él y así terminó, con una marca en el brazo y más traumas que galeones. Y eso es mucho decir. Manda huevos de acromántula que ahora que puede pensar por sí mismo, ahora que ha descubierto que su padre no es más que un hombre y que Voldemort estaba un poco chiflado, su problema sea que piensa demasiado. En todo, en los que han muerto y en los que han quedado vivos.

En los gritos. Draco sigue escuchando los gritos por toda la mansión.

Los de los prisioneros. Curiosamente lograba englobarlos a todos en una sola palabra, fueran del bando del cara rajada o del bando del cara aplastada. _Prisioneros_. Todos ellos.

Menos su tía Bellatrix, claro, esa solo era una puta chiflada que se peinaba peor que Granger.

Cuando piensa en los gritos, la marca le arde, a pesar de que el señor oscuro lleva dos años muerto. Dolor psicosomático _,_ no le hace falta ir a ningún puto terapeuta para saberlo _._

—¿Irás? —su madre insiste y es tan suave, la voz que usa, tan suave y tan diferente a los gritos que se le escapaban cuando el Señor Oscuro la torturaba—. ¿Draco?

—No es como si tuviera otra opción —contesta—. No es como si fuera una invitación cordial del ministerio, madre.

Draco Malfoy y un psicomago. El Draco Malfoy que le decía a Pansy que eso era para locos. Para chiflados como los padres del inútil de Longbottom. Que por cierto, al final acabó siendo útil, el muy cabrón, todavía le da escalofríos el pensar que igual tiene que agradecerle que cortara la cabeza de aquella maldita serpiente. Y cuando dice igual, quiere decir _nunca y antes muerto, muchas gracias._

Como si Draco Malfoy pudiera estar mal de la cabeza, como si cada noche soñara que le come el fuego y que arde con los gritos de Vincent Crabbe resonando en el oído. Que no, que no lo sueña solo cada noche, a veces lo sueña hasta cuando está despierto. A veces, incluso lo huele. Ese olor a carne quemada. Todo ese olor a muerto. Y tiene gracia, porque en su momento no recuerda haber olido más que humo. Pero ahora lo huele. Lo huele tanto que a veces no quiere respirar y vomita. Vomita hasta que solo puede oler su propio vómito.

Un Malfoy vomitando, qué vulgaridad. Que hubiera vomitado miles de veces después de tomar demasiado hidromiel en cabeza de puerco, no es vulgaridad, es adolescencia.

 ** _A Hermione Granger, por el uso de la fría lógica. 10 puntos para Gryffindor_**

Hermione Granger es una chica feliz.

Hermione Granger no tiene ningún problema por el que preocuparse.

Se acabó la guerra, sus padres recuperaron la memoria, Voldemort está muerto. Muerto, bien muerto. Como Lupin, como Tonks, como Snape, como Dumbledore, como Fred.

Muertos.

Se despierta con la imagen de la cabeza de Fred rodeada de gusanos.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a tener pesadillas, ella no ha perdido a su hermano, su familia no se ha roto, sigue viva, siguen vivos, los tres. Pero la realidad es que las tiene, casi cada noche.

Se levanta de puntillas para no despertar a Ron, que ronca a pierna suelta entre las sábanas revueltas y va al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos. Tres veces. Cuatro. Sigue notando la suciedad en la piel. Sigue pensando en los gusanos.

Escucha como Ron se mueve en la cama y suspira, no quiere despertarlo. Le ha contado muchas veces lo que sueña. Él nunca dice nada y la abraza, fuerte y cálido, pero su mirada se opaca cada vez que pasa.

Y es absurdo, piensa, hay hechizos que hacen que el cuerpo se conserve en perfecto estado hasta mucho tiempo después de la muerte, el encantamiento _cave inimicum_ protege el cuerpo de cualquier bacteria o animal, lo aprendieron en quinto en clase del profesor _Flitwick_. No tiene por qué tener miedo, no hay gusanos en el cuerpo de nadie. Pero ella casi puede sentirlos bajo la piel. Moviéndose. Reptando.

Debería estar tranquila, debería ser feliz.

—Cave inimicum, cave inimicum, cave inimicum...—susurra y repite el movimiento que haría con la varita con la mano derecha. _Arriba, izquierda y giro_. Después de un rato su respiración se controla, pero la suciedad no se va, al final, se tiene que obligar a dejar de lavarse las manos.

Se encuentra a Harry en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café.

—Hola— Harry ya no pregunta, ha pasado demasiadas noches en el apartamento de los chicos como para que sepa reconocer cuando tiene una pesadilla. A cambio, ella tampoco pregunta qué hace despierto a las tres de la madrugada.

—No deberías beber café a estas horas, la cafeína actúa en tu sistema como una droga psicoactiva, disociativa y estimulante que no te va a dejar dormir en cuanto pasen veinte minutos—Harry sonríe y sigue bebiendo mientras la mira—. Harry, mañana tienes entrenamiento.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes remedio.

—¿Quieres una taza?

—Vale.

 ** _A Draco Malfoy, por el uso adecuado de palabras malsonantes, 10 puntos para Slytherin_**

Es curioso, el cuerpo. Cuando tenía a Voldemort en su casa no era capaz de sentir nada y ahora, ahora que el cabrón está muerto y enterrado, lo siente todo, los ojos rojos clavados en su nuca. Todo ese miedo, el terror más absoluto, no come, no duerme, no vive.

A veces Voldemort no es el causante de que su pánico salga a pasear, a veces son los ojos del viejo Dumbledore los que lo persiguen sin tregua.

Y otras son los ojos de Crabbe, los de su padre, que sigue vivo y apenas habla, desde que volvió de Azkaban.

Los de su padre son los únicos que son reales, pero todos dicen lo mismo con su mirada.

Esos ojos dicen _traidor_ , tan alto y tan claro que Draco no sabe donde esconderse.

La palabra le quema la garganta cada vez que da un paso fuera de la habitación. Nunca fue lo suficientemente malvado como para ser un mortífago, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno como para luchar contra ellos.

Siempre fue un traidor.

Y su madre lo arrastra al mierdapeuta, que no hace más que palabrear sobre que tiene que darse tiempo, e intentar con él terapias absurdas que no sirven para nada. Y lo hace hablar, lo hace hablar tanto que incluso a Draco, que se encanta a sí mismo, solo le quedan ganas de callarse, callarse y llorar.

Cuando entra al salón de casa, después de su quinta sesión de terapia, con los ojos tan rojos que podría ser el hijo perdido de Voldemort, no puede evitar despotricar.

—Jodido terapeuta, jodido señor oscuro y jodido Potter que lo parió.

—Draco, cariño, un Malfoy no es un buen Malfoy si tiene que recurrir a ese tipo de lenguaje —odia cuando su madre lo pilla hablando solo, lo odia casi más que el hecho de no poder evitar hablar solo.

Antes no tenía que hacerlo, antes tenía amigos. Antes no estaba solo.

Pero en sexto todo empezó a desmoronarse por las costuras, y para cuando Snape le sacó del colegio, solo hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle. Ahora Crabbe estaba muerto y Goyle lo odia por ello, casi con la misma intensidad con la que Draco se odia a sí mismo.

Todavía puede recordar la conversación que tuvieron justo antes de convertirse en mortífagos.

—Mi padre me lo ha contado, pronto voy a recibir la marca—recuerda el orgullo con el que hablaba, lo mucho que lo admiraban Crabbe y Goyle, en aquel entonces.

—¿Y nosotros?— preguntó Vincent con pánico, como si Draco pudiera dejarlos atrás, como si quisiera.

—Conmigo.

Siempre conmigo, los dos.

Recuerda como si fuera ayer que Gregory y Vincent se miraron, por un momento inseguros antes de sonreír y abrazar a Draco, que se los quitó de encima con un _los Malfoy no abrazan,_ que se acababa de inventar.

Draco sabía que los estaba arrastrando, siempre lo había hecho. ¿Que Draco quería dulces de Honeydukes y su padre no tenía tiempo de enviar a un elfo a comprarlos? Gregory los robaba para él, ¿algún niño en la cola para Zonko? Vincent lo empujaba por él. Todo lo que Draco quería, lo tenía.

¿Que Draco quería unirse a los Mortífagos para obtener la aprobación de su padre? Ellos iban con él. Sabía que desde fuera probablemente más que una amistad parecían sus criados, pero a Draco no le importaba, porque Draco los quería, y la certeza de quererlos tanto era lo que lo que le estaba destrozando por dentro ahora.

Crabbe estaba muerto, pero con su muerte los había perdido a los tres. A Vincent, a Gregory y a sí mismo.

Genial, ya estaba llorando otra vez. Fijo que hay algún hechizo para taponar los lacrimales en algún lado. _Los Malfoy no lloran, joder._

 ** _50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no acordarse de las propiedades del zumo de naranja, señorita Granger_**

Hermione tenía la costumbre, no manía, por mucho que se empeñara Ginny, en colocar todo de manera milimétrica cuando estaba estudiando o trabajando. Ayudaba en su concentración y hacía que estudiar se volviera mucho más fácil y práctico. Sabía que Ron no era así, lo sabía desde el principio, era una de las principales razones por las que estudiaba en la biblioteca o en su casa. Nunca en la de Harry y Ron.

Pero este fin de semana Ron no trabajaba en la tienda ayudando a su hermano y no tenía prácticas en la escuela de aurores, por lo que le había suplicado que se quedara con él a dormir. A pesar de que pronto tiene una de las pruebas para entrar en el ministerio, a pesar de lo mucho que tiene que estudiar, Hermione decide quedarse. Últimamente se ven mucho menos. Entre los exámenes de Hermione acercándose y que Ron ayuda a su hermano con la tienda al mismo tiempo que estudia en la academia de aurores, no hay mucho tiempo disponible para estar juntos, y mucho menos solos.

Aquella noche le pareció que el esfuerzo merecería la pena, la película que vieron con Harry apretujados los tres en el sofá, las caricias de Ron mucho más tarde, cuando Harry anunció que se iba a dormir al departamento de Ginny, el pelo rojo Gryffindor de Ron entre sus manos, los besos que duraban mil años y que hacían que a Hermione le burbujeara el estómago, las grandes manos de Ron por todas partes. Y Ron con ella, dentro de ella.

—Hermione, eres una mandona, de verdad— suelta Ron entre jadeos cuando terminan.

—Hace un rato no te estabas quejando.

Discutiendo hasta en la cama.

Siendo los de siempre, cabezotas, obstinados y testarudos. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger hasta que la muerte o una de sus grandes discusiones los separe, por siempre jamás.

Ron se duerme en la mitad de la discusión y Hermione lo mira hasta que cae rendida. Esa noche no tiene pesadillas.

Por la mañana ya no está tan segura de que haya sido tan buena idea eso de quedarse. Lleva más de tres horas en el salón, con la cabeza metida en su libro de Leyes, Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas II, cuando Ron se levanta, bostezando y haciendo ruido.

Si se pierde un poco mirando como Ron va sin camiseta y con un pijama que le queda pequeño por los tobillos, nadie dice nada. Tanta peca junta no es buena para su concentración. Vuelve a meter la cabeza en los libros, intentando no mirar como Ron deambula por el salón.

—¿Quieres desayunar?— murmura Ron al cabo de un rato.

Hermione levanta la cabeza un poco y niega.

Escucha ruidos en la cocina y se revuelve. _Ron siempre ha sido tan torpe._

—¿Puedes hacer menos ruido, por favor?— el tono irritado es una pequeña advertencia.

Ron no dice nada, pero el volumen del ruido disminuye y Hermione puede seguir trabajando un poco más sin alterarse.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo hoy?— Ron pregunta, con cuidado.

Hermione levanta la cabeza, censuradora y ve como Ron se acobarda un poco.

—Ron...tengo que estudiar.

—Vale— es el vale más seco de la historia, es el vale más pasivo-agresivo de todos los vales que se han dicho jamás. Hermione lo mira irritada.

—Ron, ya sabías que tenía que estudiar, te dije que me quedaría con la condición de que pudiera estudiar aquí. — suena irascible y algo enfadada, lo sabe, pero de verdad que necesita terminar de estudiar ese tema por la mañana, o no le va a dar tiempo de aprenderse todo para el examen.

Ve como Ron se retrae un poco más, bufa, lo deja estar y vuelve a la cocina. El ruido vuelve con él.

Dos horas después, Hermione está algo más desquiciada de lo normal, no ha podido terminar el tema que tenía previsto porque Ron no ha parado de hacer pequeños ruiditos estuviera donde estuviera. Cuando un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido se posa en la mesa y descoloca los bolígrafos y alguna que otra hoja de apuntes, no puede más.

—¡RON! ¡Te dije que me dejaras estudiar!

La mano que sostenía el vaso tiembla y los ojos de Ron la miran heridos.

—Yo solo...—pero Hermione no lo deja terminar.

—¿Tan difícil de entender es que tengo que estudiar, Ron?

—¡Es lo único que haces! ¡Estudiar! ¿Tanto te cuesta prestarme un poco de atención?

—¿Tanto te cuesta comportarte como un adulto? ¿qué tienes, tres años? ¡Esto es importante para mí!

Ron la mira dolido.

—¡Todo es importante para ti menos yo! ¿Crees que para mí es fácil tener tiempo? ¡Estudio y trabajo a la vez, Hermione!

La ceja de Hermione se levanta. _No estudias tanto como yo._ Lo piensa y casi se le escapa, logra cerrar la boca a tiempo, pero Ron la conoce, sabe lo que iba a decir. Lo sabe.

—Pero supongo que lo que yo hago no es tan importante, tampoco— la mirada de Ron se enrarece un poco más.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensas, Hermione.

Y Hermione, por una vez, no dice nada, no quiere mentirle. Ron bufa de nuevo.

—Genial, tuve que soportar vernos muy poco durante un año entero porque querías ir a Hogwarts, a pesar de que no hacía falta—Hermione intenta cortarlo, pero Ron no la deja—. Tuve que soportar que no quisieras vivir conmigo, porque querías pasar un tiempo con tus padres— hace una pausa, esperando a que Hermione responda, pero no lo hace —. Tengo que soportar que estés distante y fría conmigo cada vez que tienes pesadillas por tonterías —la respiración de Hermione se para después de eso, pero Ron no se da cuenta —. Tengo que soportar tus manías horribles hasta en mi propia casa y ahora esto— el tono de voz de Ron ha ido subiendo hasta acabar casi gritando.

Parece una de sus peleas habituales, solo que no lo es, porque Ron nunca le había dicho nada tan hiriente, ni tampoco tan cierto. Hermione, por una vez, se ha quedado sin habla y en su cabeza solo se escuchan las palabras de Ron en bucle.

 _Soportar._

Como si ella fuera un castigo, en vez de su novia.

 _Mi propia casa._

Como si Hermione fuera una intrusa, en vez de la persona que algún día vivirá con él.

—¿Pesadillas por tonterías?— murmura dolida, y eso no es lo que quiere decir, pero es lo que acaba haciendo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y piensa _te quiero,_ alto y claro.

El problema es que no lo dice. Ese te quiero. El problema es que él no lo escucha.

—¿Te parecen tonterias? ¿Qué sueñe con Remus, con Snape, con Tonks…?—Hermione habla tan bajito que no se reconoce— . ¿Con Fred? ¿te parecen tonterías?

—¡NO ERA TU HERMANO, HERMIONE! —el grito de Ron la pilla por sorpresa. Suena dolido, suena cansado, tan harto. ¿Desde cuándo está tan enfadado? ¿Desde cuándo?

 _Tú no tienes derecho a tener esas pesadillas. No tienes derecho._

Ron no lo dice, pero Hermione lo escucha en como la mira, como si ella fuera el problema. Como si fuera un estorbo.

Hermione no sabe si tiene razón. No quiere saberlo.

No puede hablar, nota que está llorando, escucha un _genial, ahora llora_. Sabe que a Ron no le gusta que lo haga, sabe que se lo toma como una acusación, pero no puede evitarlo. No puede.

—Me voy— murmura, mientras recoge sus cosas con prisa.

Mientras lo hace, ve el zumo de naranja en la mesa y reacciona.

El zumo seguramente era para ella. Ron había hecho el zumo para ella.

—Me voy— repite cuando está en la puerta, lo mira. Sus pecas resaltan en la espalda pidiendo ser tocadas, tiene la cabeza baja, mirando fijamente el zumo que hay encima de la mesa. Parece perdido, derrotado y vencido. Parece que está rindiéndose.

 _No dejes que me vaya, Ron._

Hermione espera un poco más en la puerta. Cuando finalmente se va, Ron no la detiene.

 ** _A Draco Malfoy por un magnífico cuidado capilar, cinco puntos para Slytherin_**

Cuando entra en la consulta, lo hace siempre con recelo mirando a la expendedora mágica de pañuelos con pánico creciente.

 _Hoy por los cojones de Merlín que no lloro. No señor._

Su terapeuta lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios y le pide que tome asiento. El terapeuta tiene nombre, Alan, Albert, Alfred… El caso es que Draco es bastante malo recordando cualquier nombre que no lleve ligado algún apellido importante, por lo que su terapeuta tan pronto pasa a llamarse Willibert, como su pavo albino favorito, o psicomago tocapelotas, según su humor y la disposición de este por joderle el día.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la semana?

En serio, qué clase de pregunta es esa.

—Si le digo que bien, ¿les dirá a los lameculos del ministerio que no tengo que venir más?

Su terapeuta se ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces mal.

—¿Por algo en concreto? —siempre igual, putas preguntas retóricas que Draco no sabe para qué sirven. Putos psicomagos, puto ministerio y puto Potter. Y sí, Draco es consciente de que Potter no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, pero seguro que si se esfuerza puede encontrar algo por lo que culparlo.

—¿Tener que venir aquí no es motivo suficiente?

Por muchas palabras ofensivas que Draco suelta, Willibert nunca se altera, es de paciencia infinita, el muy cabrón. Lo bueno es que gracias al secreto profesional del psicomago, podía dedicarse a insultar al mismísimo ministro, que nadie iba a enterarse nunca. Eso lo había comprobado en la primera sesión, después de despotricar durante media hora sobre todo ser viviente y hacer un berrinche en el baño digno de Myrtle . Y sí, Draco había dejado de llamar a Myrtle, la llorona, desde que en sexto durante sus conversaciones en los baños lloraba mucho más él que ella.

—No debería serlo, no. — murmura sin perder aún la estúpida sonrisa, está tan calmado, que Draco se enfada solo de pensarlo, dan ganas de abofetearlo—. ¿Qué tal con tu padre?

 _Estupendo_ , _se pasa el día borracho en su despacho y cuando sale de él, ni se digna a saludar. Una relación muy sana. Sí, señor._

—Como siempre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mal?

—Supongo.

—¿Siempre ha sido mala, la relación con tu padre?

Draco tiene que pararse a pensar la respuesta, a pesar de que no se vaya a dignar a contestar algo coherente al medimago tocapelotas (poco tiempo le ha durado lo de Willibert), lo medita con cuidado. Él y su padre siempre han tenido una relación muy estrecha, Draco iba pegado a él desde que tiene memoria, aprendiendo y admirándolo como si Lucius fuera un dios entre mortales.

Su padre siempre lo llevaba a todas sus reuniones y eventos, cuando acababan miraba hacia atrás, porque Draco siempre estaba ahí, detrás de él y le murmuraba _¿has aprendido algo, Draco?_ Y Draco, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, asentía, solo para hacer que su padre se sintiera un poco más orgulloso. Tan solo un poco más.

Draco fue fiel a su padre hasta cuando eso implicó dejar de ser fiel a sí mismo.

Lucius, sin embargo, siempre fue fiel a sus propios intereses. Nunca a los del señor oscuro y la mayor parte del tiempo tampoco a los de su familia. Aun así recuerda risas en el jardín mientras daban de comer a los pavos albinos. Aun así, no puede decir que fuera un mal padre.

Pero Draco siempre pensó que era imposible que Potter ganara la guerra y ya ves, Potter sigue vivo y el Señor Oscuro está criando malvas, por lo que tampoco se fía mucho de su propio criterio.

—No lo sé—contesta al cabo de un rato —, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Cuando sale de la consulta, una hora después, de nuevo con los ojos tan rojos como si hubiera fumado hojas de mandrágora (sí, eso no es algo que se pueda fumar, pero que se lo expliquen a un Blaise aburrido en navidad), va tan absorto en sus propios recuerdos que no se fija en una bruja de pelo enmarañado que está en la sala de espera y lo mira como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort reencarnado. No se fija en Hermione Granger.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejarme el pelo largo como tú, padre? —Draco no tendría más de seis años y ya llevaba túnica de gala a cada comida y sabía comer con más de siete cubiertos a cada lado de sus pequeñas manos.

—Todavía eres demasiado pequeño, Draco. —murmuró su padre sin prestarle demasiada atención y girándose hacia Narcisa —. ¿Qué decías del ministro, querida?

—Pero yo quiero ser como tú— interrumpió Draco, su respuesta sincera y chillona, pilló desprevenido a Lucius Malfoy, que dejó escapar una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa.

Seguramente le hubiera tocado la cabeza despeinándolo un poco, como de costumbre, si la puñetera mesa del comedor no midiera dos metros (a ver de qué manera si no iba a caber tanto cubierto) y Draco no estuviera a la otra punta.

—Podrás hacerlo cuando crezcas, cuando seas mayor, Draco — le sonríe—Cuando seas un adulto, esa es la tradición.

Draco lleva dos años sin cortarse el pelo. A estas alturas no va a pedir permiso a su padre para ello, pero supone que da lo mismo. Draco no lo necesita, porque Draco creció de golpe cuando le marcaron el brazo y las llamas quemaron su infancia hasta hacerla cenizas.

Si Draco llega a saber que ser adulto significaba algo así, hubiera deseado llevar el pelo corto toda su vida. No que le hiciera falta un corte de pelo, porque francamente, los Malfoy nunca salían de casa con las puntas abiertas, en La Botica de Slug & Jigger venden pociones excelentes para eso.

 ** _50 puntos para Gryffindor por las amigas que son una pesadilla_**

Ginny y Hermione nunca fueron muy amigas en Hogwarts. Ginny era demasiado diferente a ella en todo como para serlo. Hermione nunca ha admitido en voz alta que siempre la ha tenido un poco de envidia. Ginny es preciosa, lista y atrevida. Y lo peor no es que lo sea, es que consigue todo eso sin pretenderlo.

Siempre han estado en diferentes alturas, Ginny era demasiado explosiva como para divertirse con alguien como Hermione Granger y Hermione era demasiado responsable como para dejarse llevar. Siempre pensó que no iban a ser capaz de tener una amistad en condiciones.

Pero Hermione, a pesar de lo inteligente que es, se equivocaba. Y por una vez, sin que sirva de precedente, se alegró de no tener razón.

Después de que Voldemort muriera, Hermione se niega a pensar que Harry lo ha matado porque Harry Potter, digan lo que digan, no es un asesino, decidió volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, sin embargo, Harry y Ron no quisieron hacerlo dejándola sola por primera vez en siete años.

Los primeros días fueron horribles, todo el mundo la trataba diferente, _Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra._ Todo el mundo adoraba lo que ella representaba, pero nadie hablaba con ella en realidad.

La gente que más importaba no estaba ahí. Todos sus amigos se habían ido del colegio para no enfrentarse a sus recuerdos de guerra y muerte. Los que quedaban, eran alumnos desconocidos que la miraban como si fuera el ministro de magia. Hermione los odiaba, nunca la dejaban estudiar.

Los únicos que habían vuelto habían sido Malfoy, Ginny y Luna. Y ni si quiera Malfoy la trataba de la misma manera, la ignoraba firme y deliberadamente. No que Hermione se quejará, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

 _Quién iba a pensar que echaría de menos hasta a Lavender._

Todo cambió cuando en una noche fría de noviembre, durmiendo en el dormitorio de las chicas, se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, un grito ahogado en la garganta y la cara de Bellatrix especialmente fresca en su memoria.

Estaba tan absorta en no hiperventilar para no despertar a las demás, que no se dio cuenta de que había una de ellas que ya estaba despierta.

—¿Me haces un hueco? — Ginny la miró asomándose por el dosel de su cama con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Hermione la dejó entrar por puro reflejo.

—Habla— demandó la pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en el lado izquierdo de su cama.

Y Hermione habló. Le habló de la guerra, de sus pesadillas y de su miedo. Le habló de lo mucho que quería al tonto del haba de su hermano, le habló sobre lo que significaba ser hija de muggles en un mundo lleno de magos, de lo mucho que la impresionó ver la muerte de Snape, de Bellatrix y su escalofriante risa, de lo mucho que le gustaba ser capaz de hacer magia y lo mucho que odió poder hacerla cuando tuvo que borrarle la memoria a sus padres.

Cuando acabó, Ginny sonreía medio dormida.

—Eh, no te duermas, te toca.

—¿Eh?

—¿Ginny?

—…

—¿Estás dormida?

El ronquido de Ginny fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny le contaría las bromas que le había hecho Fred de pequeña y lo mucho que le costaba mirar ahora a George a la cara sin recordar a su gemelo, también que llevaba toda la vida esperando que Harry la mirara como a su igual y que aún no lo había conseguido. Le contaría entre susurros que sus pesadillas están pobladas por un diario y las ganas que a veces tiene de volver a tenerlo entre sus manos, le contaría quién es realmente Ginebra Weasley.

Por eso, cuando un mes después de romper con Ron, es Ginny la que la arrastra fuera de la casa de sus padres y la hace quedarse en su apartamento a dormir, no se extraña. Cuando Ginny va a buscarla, siente un alivio y una gratitud enormes reptándole por la espalda.

—¿Necesitas algo más? — Ginny la mira de refilón mientras le pone una copa en la mano. Hermione nunca bebe y cuando le da un sorbo a su bebida, hace una mueca que provoca un resoplido de risa en ella.

—Sí, algo que le quite el sabor a esto—murmura.

—El problema es que esa bebida es lo que le quita el sabor a toda la mierda que te ha hecho estar metida en la cama durante tres semanas, Hermione—afirma la pelirroja—. Es el alcohol o pensar en Ron.

Hermione bufa y eleva las cejas.

—Ginny, esto tendría algo más de sentido si no me hubieras dado ron para beber.

La risa de Ginny seguro que la han llegado a escuchar hasta en Dumstrang.

Dos horas después están lo suficientemente borrachas como para enviar a Harry un howler recitándole aquel famoso poema que Ginny le escribió en segundo para declarar su amor. Si ese howler acaba llegando en realidad a Neville Longbottom, a ninguna le importó especialmente.

Tres horas y un par de vómitos después de eso, Hermione decide sincerarse. Decide contarle que hace dos semanas que va al psicomago, porque no se entiende, porque a veces está tan colapsada que no le quedan ganas de llorar, ni reír, ni estudiar. Y lo primero puede tener un pase, pero lo último no.

—He empezado a ir al comago—murmura mientras se arrastra por la alfombra.

—¿Eh…?— la respuesta adormilada de Ginny hace que Hermione frunza un poco el ceño.

—Pico, fico, psico ¡eso!…psicomago, — asiente sonriente—. Sí, eso, que voy al psicomago.

—…

—Al mismo psicomago que Frafo Malfoy, de hecho.

—…

—¿Ginny?

Un ronquido suave es toda la respuesta que obtiene.

 **Diez puntos para Slytherin, por ser un llorón perspicaz**

Después de más de diez semanas de terapia, Draco Malfoy es un hombre nuevo.

Un hombre llorica, inestable y tembloroso que solo sabe quejarse de lo mierda que es su vida y de Potter. Aunque bueno, hay que admitir que eso no ha cambiado, de Potter ya se quejaba antes.

—¿No se supone que debo estar mejor a medida que la terapia avanza? —pregunta, después de sonarse los mocos por sexta vez en esa hora.

—Para mejorar, hay que empeorar—murmura el siempre impasible Alan o quizá Albert. Alfred, hoy le pega más Alfred.

—Eso explica el motivo por el que Potter ganó la guerra.

—¿Algún día me vas a contar por qué tanta aversión hacía Harry Potter? — Alfred sonríe mientras habla, siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia la manera que tiene de hablar del salvador del mundo mágico.

—No me cae bien— exclama, mirándolo con algo de desdén. El psicomago alza una ceja, Draco está seguro que eso lo ha aprendido de él, el muy cabrón.

—Te salvó la vida ¿no?

—¿Y eso significa que me tiene que parecer una persona maravillosa?

—¿No estás agradecido? — cuando Alfred pregunta, Draco se permite meditar un momento antes de contestar, claro que está agradecido. Potter le salvó el culo sin tener un motivo por el que hacerlo, eso es quizá lo que encuentra tan irritante, no lo entiende, ni lo comprende, él desde luego que no lo haría de la misma manera, lo de ser altruista no va con él.

Una vocecilla irritante sospechosamente parecida a Pansy le recuerda que se jugó el cuello al mentir sobre Potter, Weasley y Granger en la Mansión, también sin motivo aparente. Draco la ignora, como hace actualmente con la verdadera Pansy. Pensar en ella hace que una punzada dolorosa le atraviese la boca del estómago, por lo que se apresura a contestar.

—Le estoy agradecido por hacer que quiéntúsabes se matara a sí mismo ¿eso vale?

El resoplido de risa que provoca con su comentario le dice que probablemente no valga como respuesta. Y sí, puede que Draco le esté muy agradecido a Potter por seguir vivo, pero una cosa es estarlo y otra muy distinta, admitirlo en voz alta.

Cuando faltan apenas cinco minutos para terminar la sesión Alfred saca un pequeño panfleto de su carpeta y se lo da.

Draco lo lee por encima sin demasiado interés, es una hoja informativa sobre un grupo de terapia para damnificados por la guerra que el mismo Alfred imparte los jueves por la mañana.

—No me interesa — murmura, con la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente como para hacer desistir al psicomago.

Alfred sonríe.

—Empiezas la semana que viene.

—Si apenas hablo con usted, ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a querer hablar con quién sabe qué idiotas?

—Que la pena de tu condena se reduce considerablemente en el tiempo, ya que son sesiones dobles.

Draco asiente, viendo las posibilidades. Para ser un psicomago decente, eso casi ha sonado a manipulación de la buena.

—Usted fue a Slytherin ¿verdad?

—Hufflepuff, en realidad.

—Un Hufflepuff Slytherin, entonces.

El psicomago lo mira como si no tuviera remedio y sonríe, el hijo de un escreguto.

Cuando sale de la consulta, se topa de lleno con los rizos desbocados y la cara marisabidilla de Hermione Granger.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —sabe que el chillido que le ha salido tiene algo muy poco digno de un Malfoy, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Malfoy— Granger se recupera enseguida y lo saluda, lo hace como si no fuera nada extraño verle salir del psicomago al que ella está intentando entrar.

Alfred, que pronto va a entrar de nuevo en la categoría de psicomago de mierda, los mira con curiosidad desde la sala y llama a Hermione con suavidad para que entre. Cuando ella lo hace, Draco aún está unos segundos parado en la puerta como un idiota, intentando deducir la razón por la que el ministerio obligaría también a Granger a hacer algo así. Es una heroína de guerra y es Granger, resulta difícil que la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere. Draco tarda poco en reducir las opciones a la más evidente, probablemente nadie la esté obligando a asistir al psicomago, va por su propia voluntad.

 _Sabía que los Gryffindors estaban todos locos, es que lo sabía._

Solo cuando llega a casa deduce que si él sabe que Granger va al psicomago, ella sabe que él también va.

 _Mierda, mierda, MIERDA._

 **Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible**

Cuando Hermione termina la consulta con Arnold ese día, lo hace inquieta, sin saber bien a qué atenerse. Lleva un día especialmente malo, ayer vio a Ron por primera vez desde la ruptura en una reunión de la madriguera y el nudo en el estómago que le dejó la sensación de no poder abrazarlo como siempre sigue amenazando con hacerla llorar.

Al menos cruzaron más de cuatro palabras, Hermione suspira y se pregunta si poco a poco volverán a la normalidad, si volverán a estar juntos como siempre hacen o esta vez se han dicho tantas cosas que ya no hay marcha atrás. Los ojos le escuecen solo de pensarlo, sabe que tiene que reflexionar sobre ello, que no pueden seguir así, pero le cuesta, le cuesta tanto deshacerse de la idea de estar con Ron que se siente como si se estuviera intentando arrancar un brazo.

Intenta pensar en otra cosa con fuerza y se encuentra reflexionando sobre Malfoy casi sin querer, en lo demacrado que parece, en las ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos, en el pánico que reflejó su cara al verla. Como si ella fuera lo peor que podría pasar. Hermione se hubiera reído si hubiera tenido ganas, no es él el que tiene que tener miedo. No es a él a quién torturaron en la Mansión Malfoy.

O bueno, quizá sí.

Cuando sale a la calle y se encuentra cara a cara con Lavender Brown, la que se sobresalta esta vez es ella.

Lavender Brown la mira con escepticismo creciente mientras Hermione se queda absorta mirando su cara, se avergüenza al pensar que se ha quedado con la boca abierta desde que puso los ojos en su rostro. No ha pensado en ella desde la guerra, desde que le quitó a Greyback de encima como pudo y Lavender se quedó en el suelo prácticamente inerte.

La imagen la golpea con un fogonazo. Tanta sangre y tan poco tiempo como para mirar si seguía viva. Ni si quiera sabe si Lavender es consciente de que fue ella quien hizo que el licántropo la dejara en paz.

Ella, ahora que lo piensa, tampoco sabe si Lavender padece licantropía o no.

Lavender tiene media cara y parte del cuello desfigurados por una cicatriz horrible. Y el contraste con el otro lado inmaculado y maquillado en extremo, hace que se noten aún más las marcas que Greyback dejó en su cara. Hermione no quiere mirarla de la manera en la que lo hace, pero tampoco sabe muy bien cómo evitarlo.

—Hola, Hermione— Lavender sonríe y un lado de su cara no lo hace con ella —. ¿Has venido a ver a Arnold?

Ella asiente sin extrañarse mucho de que sepa de dónde sale, Arnold Perdregan es el único psicomago especializado en las secuelas de guerra que hay en todo Londres.

Lavender comenta entonces que ella hace casi dos años que asiste allí con regularidad, no tiene que entrar en detalles de por qué, lo que Hermione no sabía era que desde hace año y medio también asistía una vez por semana a una terapia en grupo para damnificados por la guerra.

—¿Y te ayuda? —La pregunta de Hermione hace que Lavender sonría casi comprensiva. Casi.

—No iría si no lo hiciera, Hermione —Lavender parece casi dulce, cuando añade —. Tampoco te digo que sea apto para gente sensible, ya sabes.

Hermione forma una sonrisa que más bien parece una mueca, si no se fijara tanto en la cicatriz que le cruza la cara creándole algo parecido a la lástima, juraría que Lavender está insinuando que ella es demasiado sensible como para asistir. Demasiado débil.

La sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Lavender le dice que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad al pensar que estaba siendo juzgada.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? — procura no sonar demasiado brusca, pero nota la ira debajo del pecho pidiéndole una explicación.

—Nada, querida, solo que si no eres capaz de dejar de mirar una cicatriz fijamente cuando hablas con una persona, dudo que puedas estar delante de un grupo de individuos que están llenos de ellas.

Hermione boquea y nota como el color deja su cara por un momento, para luego volver a ella con fuerza. La vergüenza la invade en oleadas mientras intenta buscar una justificación coherente para su comportamiento.

No encuentra ninguna.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Lavender.

Lavender se encoje de hombros con indiferencia, inicia una conversación cordial sobre algunos compañeros de Hogwarts como Seamus o Parvati y pronto se despide de ella sin mucha ceremonia.

Hermione tiene que sentarse en el banco de en frente cuando ella se va. Una hora después le siguen temblando las manos.

Se pregunta cómo puede ser tan idiota. Se pregunta quién es y desde cuándo se ha convertido en una persona a la que no le gusta mirar en el espejo.

Ese mismo día vuelve a la consulta y le pregunta a Arnold si puede asistir a la terapia en grupo, el psicomago se resiste un poco a dejar que lo haga, piensa que aún es demasiado pronto, pero Hermione insiste tanto que Arnold cede y la cita para la siguiente semana.

—No va a ser fácil, Hermione, hay damnificados por la guerra en los dos bandos— le advierte con cautela.

Hermione asiente, casi con miedo, pero siente que desde que la guerra terminó, todo lo que conoce ha ido dejando de tener sentido poco a poco, necesita comprenderlo. No sabe si acudir a una terapia así va a ayudarla en algo, pero si hay algo a lo que Hermione siempre está dispuesta es a aprender. Aunque sea de alguien como Lavender Brown.

—Nunca he pretendido que lo fuera.

 **Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por falta de capacidad diplomática**

Draco llega media hora antes a la terapia en grupo, porque una cosa es que no tenga ganas de ir y otra muy distinta es que parezca que lo han educado los Weasley.

Cuando entra no le queda otra que bufar irritado. Hermione Granger lo mira con idéntica expresión desde una silla de la sala. Es la única persona que hay en el lugar y Draco se ve obligado a saludar con una inclinación de cabeza que ella corresponde no de muy buena gana.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —cuando ella pregunta, Draco sonríe sin demasiadas ganas y resiste la costumbre de insultarla por defecto.

 _Sangre sucia._

Hace mucho que no dice esa palabra, no desde que vio su propia sangre mezclada con la de los muggles a los que tenía que torturar, pero con ella tiene que contenerse para no escupirla con desprecio. No quiere plantearse bien el motivo. No quiere pensar en que hay un motivo.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Granger? —el tono no es precisamente amable y hace que ella gire la cara con disgusto.

Draco se sienta lo más alejado que puede, el problema, es que como las sillas están en círculo, lo más alejado de ella es paradójicamente en frente.

Desde la última vez que se vieron, Draco no ha reflexionado mucho sobre ella y sus amigos, salvo para despotricar sobre los Gryffindors y el maldito Godric que los creó. La mira sin disimulo ahora que ella ha abierto un libro y se ha atrevido a ignorarlo deliberadamente.

Sigue teniendo el mismo pelo enmarañado como si no supiera qué son las pociones alisadoras y sigue sentándose de la misma manera recta, incómoda y aburrida, como si nunca lograra estar relajada del todo. Cuando el escrutinio de Draco llega a las manos, se fija en que la piel está muy irritada y con heridas. Draco se pregunta si Hermione es tan descuidada con su salud tanto como con su cabello. No sabe cómo a Weasley puede gustarle. Claro, que puestos a pensar, tampoco sabe cómo Weasley puede gustarle a alguien, en general.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?

—No lo estoy haciendo, Granger

Ve como Hermione abre la boca para soltarle alguna estupidez más, cuando la puerta se abre y entra Brown acompañada de cuatro personas más que Draco no conoce. Nota como entrecierra los ojos cuando los ve y cómo Granger se encoje como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. Archiva esa información por si puede resultarle útil en algún momento futuro.

Sin embargo, cuando cinco minutos más tarde la puerta se abre y Gregory Goyle entra por ella, Granger y sus problemas con Brown pasan a un segundo plano.

Gregory no parece sorprenderse por su presencia, pero lo ignora deliberadamente y va a sentarse a un sitio libre alejado de los demás. Se pregunta si el psicomago los ha avisado de que iban a estar ahí, ya que ninguno parecía sorprendido salvo Granger, ya podía haberlo avisado a él de que el recibimiento que iba a tener en el grupo no iba a ser precisamente caluroso.

Se permite mirar a su antiguo amigo de reojo, Gregory es ahora una sombra de lo que fue en la escuela, tan delgado que Draco se pregunta si come lo suficiente, tan serio y apretando tanto los puños, que lo que pone en duda ahora es si está conteniendo las ganas de pegarle. Supone que sí.

Cuando el viejo cabrón del psicomago hace acto de presencia, Draco ha pensado veinte formas diferentes de librarse de ir a la terapia en grupo o de hechizarse para provocarse una enfermedad lo suficientemente grave como para dejar de asistir.

Quién iba a pensar que Granger iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo, ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy? — Alfred o como se llame, los mira sonriente y con esa afabilidad que tanto le caracteriza, Draco se imagina de cuantas formas podría matarlo en menos de una hora. Mira tú por donde, que lo que no consiguió Voldemort lo iba a conseguir la terapia.

Draco escucha como los demás contestan con un bien demasiado banal y cruza una mirada de incomprensión con Granger. Draco se estremece, no entender a Gregory y sí a ella dice mucho de cómo se ha jodido el mundo en dos años.

—Hermione, Draco, bienvenidos, espero que os sintáis como en vuestra casa— Draco bufa y ve como Granger lo mira con censura—. Como es la primera sesión a la que ambos asistís os explicaré como funcionamos aquí exactamente, lo primero es que estáis bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad desde el mismo momento en el que entráis por la puerta, el hechizo no os permitirá hablar de lo que escuchéis aquí salvo circunstancias de extrema gravedad, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Draco asiente y ve como la mano de Hermione se alza impaciente para preguntar. Esta vez, Draco no es capaz de contenerse.

—¿En serio aquí también levantas la mano, Granger? — Ve con satisfacción como Hermione adquiere el color tan característico de su casa, Draco casi se relame, es tan fácil hacerla enfadar que casi se le olvida que ahora es una mera sombra de lo que fue.

—¿En serio sigues siendo el mismo idiota que hace dos años, Malfoy? —la voz de Gregory le golpea casi de manera física. Granger boquea en su dirección y el puto psicómago de los huevos los mira mientras anota cosas en un cuaderno. Draco siempre ha pensado que algún día tendría que destruirlo, al cuaderno y al psicomago.

—Bien, bien, veo que vamos avanzando— interrumpe Alfred con una sonrisa. La ceja de Draco se alza tan rápido que duele.

El resto de la hora de terapia, no hacen nada importante salvo ejercicios de respiración y escuchar si alguien tiene algo que compartir con el resto. Nadie habla y por una vez ve una mueca de disgusto en la cara del viejo psicomago, Draco supone que ese silencio no es muy habitual. Mira Granger con curiosidad, se pregunta qué parte de ese silencio es culpa de ella y cuánto culpa suya. Cuando la mirada de ella se encuentra con la suya, sabe que está pensando exactamente lo mismo. Es raro, lo del compartir algo con la sabelotodo insufrible, no exactamente desagradable. Solo raro.

Por primera vez se pregunta por qué Hermione Granger necesita estar allí. Lo extraño es que no le molesta demasiado la idea.

* * *

Para Iris, con todo el cariño de mi corazón blandito y lleno de colesterol. Nunca me he visto escribiendo algo de más de 10 líneas y menos un Dramione y aquí estamos, todo gracias a ti.

Millones de gracias a Metanfetamina por aguantarme y darme millones de consejos sobre ortografía. Y a las buchachonas (Alba, Myriam, Ángela, Angie, Iris y Claru por hacer el amigo invisible conmigo, un achuchón cibernético lleno de amor para todas)


End file.
